Moon Viewing and Sugarplums
by hironohime
Summary: Okita and Chizuru fought over sugarplums during the night of moon viewing. A fluffy fic dedicated to my favorite pairing of Hakuouki. Edited.


**Title : Moon Viewing and Sugarplums **

**Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers applied **

**Summary : Okita and Chizuru fought over sugarplums during the night of moon viewing day. A fluffy fic dedicated to my favorite pairing of Hakuouki**.

* * *

><p>"Okita san," Chizuru called after she knocked at the <em>shoji<em> door.

There was no answer.

"Okita san, I'm coming in." She slid the door open and let out a sigh of disappointment when she found out that the room was empty. She placed a tray contained of two cups hot plum tea, four sticks dumplings, a small bottle of brown sugar syrup, some amount of ground soybean and a small plate of some sugarplums on the _tatami_ mat.

"Shinpachi san!, give my dumplings back!"

"Never!"

"I'll throw your sake bottle right away then."

"What?! Don't you dare to do that, impudent brat!"

"Shut up, old geezer!"

"Hey! watch your language. Didn't your parents teach you to talk politely to elder people?"

"My parents were dead when I was six months old, you moron!"

Chizuru could not help but chuckled at the conversation between Shinpachi and Heisuke that echoed from the balcony. All of sudden her stomach growled. She checked her surroundings and got relieved when she found no one around. All of the _Shinsengumi_ members except Okita who was obliged to stay in his room due to his illness were enjoying moon viewing at the balcony accompanied by some expensive alcohol beverages bought by Kondo. Chizuru took two pieces of sugarplums and ate them to ease her hunger. She felt happy when the sweet taste filled her mouth.

"I'm quite sure that you've been warned by Hijikata-san to stay away from me." She gasped at the familiar voice and slowly turned around. A brown haired young man in grey sleeping robe with black _haori_ (outer wear) folded his arms in front of his chest as he glanced at her.

"And I'm quite sure I've told you that I will never obey his warning." She fought back.

"Tuberculosis is an infectious disease and you might get infected." He continued.

"I don't care about that as long as I could be near you." She stared at him with glassy eyes. He smiled then patted her head lovingly.

"Let's stop this sappy talking. Today's full moon is too beautiful to be ignored." He concluded. She nodded at his words happily before she served the tea she had prepared. He sipped it and was about to take some of the sugarplums when he realized something fishy had happened to his favorite food.

"Chizuru," he emitted as he gave her a skeptic look.

"Yes?"

"Did you eat some of the sugarplums?"

"No." She bit her lip as she averted her gaze away from him.

"Any idea about who ate them?" He stared at her curiously.

"It must be the rat." She was surprised by her own tone of speaking since it sounded like a squeak.

"The rat, huh?" He leaned forward and cupped her face with his large hands. She gulped the lump in her throat anxiously as she recalled Hijikata's words, "_Souji will chop the head of anyone who dares to steal his favorite food."_

"Yes, the rat." She repeated while shooing away the scary thought from her mind.

"Well, honestly I've never seen such a cute rat before." He said calmly. She felt Goosebumps all over her body when she caught the sight of a big evil grin on his face. She knew that he was up to something so evil and there was no way she could escape. All of sudden, Okita leaned forward and licked her lips. She froze at his sudden action and flushed like crazy.

"See?. You're not a good liar, Chizuru." He stretched his tone afterwards.

"I'm sorry that I ate the sugarplums without your permission, Okita-san." She apologized nervously.

"How many times should I tell you that I want you to call me with my first name when the others are not around?" He let out a heavy sigh.

"S-Souji…" She voiced his name clumsily. His lips formed a smile of satisfaction at her call.

"Well, since you're being such a good girl that you admitted your fault I shall grant you a treat." He grabbed her head and gave a quick peck on her lips. It was so quick that she felt nothing at all.

"The look on your face is telling me that you're dissatisfied." He emitted evilly. She seemed to have lost her words but he already knew the answer when he saw some pink spots on both of her cheeks.

"I'll be glad to do it properly if you beg me." He whispered huskily to her ear causing her to shivered.

"Souji, please…" She muttered powerlessly.

"Please what? I'm sure you know that there should be a verb after the word 'please'." He replied wickedly as he traced her jaw line in a seductive movement with his long fingers.

"Please... kiss me again." Chizuru mumbled; she could feel both of her cheeks heated.

"Well, if that's what you want, I need you to tell me about where you want to be kissed." He demanded temptingly before he soft-mouthed her right earlobe. She let out a helpless whimper at the nice feeling.

"On my… lips." She murmured.

"Are you telling me that this luscious and sinful lips of yours are dying to be kissed again?" He asked viciously while he traced her lips with his thumb.

"I...I..." She stuttered.

"You need to be specific, Chizuru. Do you want me to kiss you on the lips for the second time this day?" He punctuated hoarsely before he showed her his awless evil smirk.

"Yes, Souji." She answered promptly in quaky tone.

"Then let it be." He tilted her chin up and crushed his lips fully on hers. She shut her eyes and responded to his kiss eagerly. On the contrast with the strong grip on her arms his kiss was as soft as a cotton candy. She had no other choice than to admit that he was a damn good kisser when she felt as if she was boneless. After a while, they broke the kiss to fill their lungs with air. He was about to kiss her again when a loud and irritating sound ruined the romantic atmosphere. She blushed as she rubbed her tummy.

"We should eat the dumplings before you starve to death." He chuckled. Chizuru nodded before she sprinkled some amount of _kinako_ (soybean powder) and poured the _kuromitsu_ (brown sugar syrup) on top of the dumplings.

"It's yummy!" She beamed cheerfully after she took a bite of her dumplings.

"Fair words fill not the belly." He said while he munched the dumplings.

"You have the point." She giggled.

In less than ten minutes the two sweets junkies finished eating their dumplings.

"We still have a little amount of brown sugar syrup. Do you want to finish it?" He lifted a small bottle near their tea cups.

"Sure." She was about to take the bottle from him when he drank all the contents immediately.

"You deceived me!. How could you?!" She snapped at him.

Suddenly he tilted her chin up with two fingers and the next thing she knew their lips were locked together. She gasped and at the same time some amount of the sweet liquid glided through her throat. He pulled off before he showed her his famous evil smirk.

"You're so mean, Souji!" She shot an angry look at him; her face was painted in bright pink. He grinned at her, frankly speaking he really enjoyed to see her reaction every time he teased her.

"To be honest your angry face isn't pretty at all." He denoted as he played with her bangs.

"Well, you were the main cause of my angry face." She poked out her tongue before she leaned on his broad chest and circled his waist possessively with her arms. She breathed his scent and listened carefully to the sound of his heartbeat. She found it so hard to believe that the tough young man in front of her was dying from an uncured disease. Tears escaped her eyes when a thought of seeing his lifeless body crossed her mind.

"Why are you crying?" He asked kindly as he stroked some strands of her silky hair daringly when he felt dampness on his chest.

"I just don't understand why the Gods could be so cold-blooded that they decided to punish such a kind person like you." She cried painfully.

"I did a lot of killings, Chizuru. I deserve to be punished." He smiled bitterly as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"But you didn't do that for fun. I know some people who think of killing as some sort of interesting game." She protested.

"As a matter of fact killing is a heavy sin no matter what the motivation is." He affirmed calmly as he glanced at the autumn leaves on the ground. Chizuru was about to give her reply when the autumn wind blew stronger that it caused her to trembled at the coolness it brought.

"I belong to darkness for what I did and I know that soon I'll turn into dust just like that autumn leaves when they reached a certain period of time. Humans are born alone and yet, it is their fate that they will die alone." He added while he took his outer wear off and wrapped her with it.

"Humans may born alone and die alone but, humans can't live on their own. I will never let you drown alone in the pool of your sin because, I'll be accompanying you." She claimed as she looked up to meet his jade eyes.

"You're such a fool, Chizuru. Why do you insist to do something that will only bring you despair?" He asked coldly.

"Love has blinded me and turned me into a fool but I have no regret because, I love you from the bottom of my heart and I want to be by your side until the end. Don't you think it's enough to be the reason?" Chizuru stretched her tone as she stared at him seriously.

Okita froze in amazement for the words he just heard. As a matter of fact, never in his life had he felt so blessed since he thought that a sinner like him didn't deserve to be loved. He wrapped her petite body in a warm embrace before he kissed her lips passionately to reaffirm her about how much he loved her. She moaned at his kiss and it made him lose control. He changed angle and practiced all ways of kissing he had in mind on her.

"Souji... we're not... doing that...here." Chizuru uttered between her helpless whimpers when he pinned her down to the floor and started to nibble at her neck.

"Why not?" He voiced dumbly.

"Kondo-san and the others... might...come..." She continued breathlessly.

"So, you're telling me that you don't mind at all if I ask you to join me in the so-called night activity when we're all alone." He reconfirmed viciously after he tilted her chin up gently with two fingers.

"Well...I...I..." She stuttered. He smirked when he saw her face turned red then gave a quick peck on her forehead before he loosened his grip on her and helped her to sit up. After that, he lied on her lap. She was soft that he felt comfortable especially when he breathed the scent of lily from the kimono she wore.

"Chizuru, thank you for making my everyday brighter." He whispered.

"My pleasure, Souji." She replied before she caressed his brown locks lovingly and glanced at the full moon in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

_**Author's Note: I must admit that I love Okita the sadist teaser and Chizuru as his helpless prey (LOL). I hope to see some comments in the review (^_-)V. Thank you for reading this fic. Moreover, I'd like to thank TragicBlackButterfly for being the first reviewer on this fic and for correccting my grammatical mistakes (^-^)b.**_


End file.
